Pokemon Misterios Ocultos
by Ivaan00
Summary: Esta es la historia de un niño que se llama Crash. Vive en Oregón, en la Región Oregón. Esta historia pasa diez años después de que Ash empezara su aventura en el mundo de los Pokémon.
1. Personajes

Protagonistas:

Crash: Es un niño activo y despreocupado, que solo piensa en conseguir todos los Pokémon y convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Es amable con todo el mundo, sobre todo con Ginny al ser su mejor amiga. Su rival es Rojo, siempre intenta ser mejor que él, pero pocas veces lo consigue. Su nuevo Pokémon es Meleon. Normalmente va vestido con un gorro azul, con una Pokeball dibujada y con visera. También lleva puestas siempre las tres camisetas que le dan suerte, son exactamente iguales, pero la raya que tiene la camiseta cambia, en una camiseta es azul, en otra naranja, y en la otra roja. Sus pantalones son los clásicos pantalones de la Región Oregón, de un color azul y con una especie de tirantes a los lados para poner las Pokeball.

Ginny: Es una niña tranquila y alegre, siempre esta sonriendo, a Ginny le encantan los Concursos Pokémon que se van celebrando por las ciudades de la Región Oregón. Es la mejor amiga de Crash, por eso se va a ir de viaje con él. De momento no tiene ningún/a rival. Su nuevo Pokémon es Purrit. Ginny siempre lleva su gorro rosa de Pokémon. Normalmente lleva una especie de vestido muy corto de color verde turquesa, conjuntado con unos pantalones del mismo color. Tiene unas mayas, normalmente de color rosa, y unos botas que le compraron a su madre cuando era pequeña, así que han ido a parar a sus pies. Son marrones y gruesas.

Rojo: Antagonista. El mejor entrenador del mundo, siempre busca pelea, durante su aventura Pokémon se ha vuelto un arrogante, ya que siempre tiene que empezar de nuevo su aventura en una nueva Región con nuevos Pokémon infinitamente… Su inseparable Pokémon es Pikachu. Rojo tiene el pelo castaño, viste con una camiseta negra, un chaleco blanco y rojo y un pantalón azul. Calza unas zapatillas negras y rojas, su mochila es amarilla, tiene un Buscapelea en la correa de la mochila y su gorra es roja y blanca, tiene la mitad de un00a Poké Ball dibujada.

Secundarios:

Profesor Ansley: Profesor de la Región Oregón, es muy amable, tanto con Pokémon como con personas. Su Pokémon inseparable es Genetic-X. El profesor siempre lleva puestas sus gafas, va vestido con una chaqueta marrón con sus pantalones a juego. Con una corbata, normalmente roja o turquesa muy oscuro y con unos zapatos muy elegantes. En su bolsa, siempre lleva de todo, desde Pokeballs a Raíces Curativas.

Airashi (愛らし en japonés hermosura): Hija del Profesor, le encantan los Combates Pokémon, por eso se ha hecho muy buena amiga de Crash. Es muy amable, no es nada nerviosa. Es muy lista. Su inseparable Pokémon es Arcanine. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, viste con una camisa escolar gris y rosa conjuntada con una minifalda azul. Calza unos zapatos marrones parecidos a los del profesor.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
La Región Perdida

En Kanto son las once de la noche, y un chico llamado Ash ya tiene diez años. Está entusiasmado con ser Maestro Pokémon porque mañana le dan su primer Pokémon. De golpe entra su madre y le grita:  
-¡Ash, a la cama! Son las once de la noche deberías estar acostado.  
-Es que mañana inicio mi aventura Pokémon… No puedo dormirme.  
-Pues si no puedes dormirte, al menos prepárate para mañana. Mira esto.-De repente la madre de Ash enciende la televisión. En ella está hablando el Profesor Oak.

Diez años después, en la otra punta del mundo, en la Región Oregón. Son las ocho de la mañana. Hoy Crash empieza su aventura por el mundo salvaje y extraordinario de los Pokémon. Crash se acaba de levantar, baja las escaleras de su casa para ir a desayunar, como aún le queda una hora para ir a recoger su Pokémon, baja lentamente. Mientras que: "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué Pokémon elegiré? A mi encantan los Pokémon de tipo Agua y los de tipo Dragón. Si quisiera un Dragón, cogería a Meleon de tipo Planta. Pero si quiero uno de Agua, cogería a Finflix. Estoy confuso… ¿Cuál elijo?" Al bajar del todo sus escaleras, ve a su madre cocinando:  
-Buenos días mamà.  
-Buenos días Crash, que pronto te has levantado hoy.  
-Ya, esque quiero ser el primero en llegar al Laboratorio del Profesor Ansley.

Al acabar de desayunar Crash sube a su habitación y empieza a escribir las cualidades y los defectos de los Pokémon que podría elegir. Meleon, es un Pokémon muy rápido, pero casi no tiene capacidad de defenderse, pero al evolucionar se convierte en un Pokémon Dragón resistente y ágil, a la vez de potente. En cambio Finflix no es muy rápido porque tiene piedras en las piernas, pero tiene una buena defensa y ataque. Sus evoluciones, son Pokémon de Hielo, el tipo Hielo vence a tipo Dragón, pero a la vez el Hielo tiene muchas más debilidades, en cambio Dragón solo de Hielo y Hada. "Creo que me quedaré con Meleon" decide finalmente.

Al acabar de decidirse, le empieza a sonar el móvil. Al cogerlo se da cuenta de que ya es la hora de recoger su Pokémon. Al contestar, su mejor amiga le dice:  
-¡Crash! ¿Dónde estás? ¡La inauguración de los nuevos entrenadores está a punto de empezar!  
-Sí, tranquila, ya voy para allá.  
-Vale, espero que llegues antes de que el Profesor salga con los Pokémon, recuerda que solo hay 3 Pokémon, y yo me pido a Purrit. Así que solo te quedan dos para elegir.  
-No te preocupes.-Dice Crash corriendo por las escaleras de su casa.- Yo me pido a Meleon.  
-Creo que ese Pokémon lo quiere Rojo.  
-Pues quien llegue antes, se lo queda.-de repente se cruza con su madre y le dice adiós con la mano mientras cierra la puerta de su casa y cuelga el móvil.

Unos minutos después Crash llega al Laboratorio del Profesor Ansley. Al verle, el Profesor le dice:  
-Eres el segundo entrenador que viene, entra dentro de mi laboratorio a esperar al que queda. La gente ya se ha ido, habéis tardado mucho, tanto tú como Rojo.  
-Vale, una cosa Profesor, ¿sabes si hay Pokémon fuera de esta Región?  
-Claro que sí, ¿cómo no iba a haberlo? ¿Sabes una cosa?  
-¿Qué?  
-Me recuerdas mucho a un chico que conocí hace unos cinco años...  
-¿A quién?  
-A un chico llamado… No hablemos de eso ahora, vamos entra.

Crash al entrar al Laboratorio ve a Ginny, su mejor amiga, delante de tres Pokeballs distintas. Detrás de cada una de ellas ponía el nombre del Pokémon que había dentro. Estos eran Meleon, Purrit y Finflix.

En ese momento, ella le mira, y le dice:  
-Hola Crash, llegas tarde, la gente ya se fue porque ni tu ni Rojo veníais.  
-Bueno…  
-¡Ya estoy aquí Ginny!-Dice alegremente Rojo, de repente dice en tono borde- Hola… Crash.  
-Si, hola Rojo-contesta Crash en el mismo tono que le habla Rojo.  
-Tranquilidad y buenos alimentos, chicos.-Dijo el Profesor.- Iréis eligiendo en el orden que hayáis venido.  
-Yo, el mejor entrenador del mundo, empezando una aventura de nuevo, soy patético…-dice Rojo mirando su Pokédex con todos los datos de todos los Pokémon que ha obtenido.

Unos instantes después la gente empieza a venir de nuevo. El Profesor da el comienzo de la elección, primero elige Ginny. En menos de un segundo ya ha cogido y abierto la Pokeball de Purrit. Él, se acerca lentamente a ella, la empieza a oler y en unos segundos se le pone en el hombro y la empieza a lamer la mejilla cariñosamente. Después elige Crash, que lentamente, no como Ginny, coge la Pokeball de Meleon y la abre. Al salir Meleon de la Pokeball, mira a Crash fijamente y hace un gesto de alegría. Rojo se enfada con Crash porque él quería ese Pokémon, pero no dice nada y coge la Pokeball de Finflix y empieza a lanzarla hacia arriba en el aire con una sola mano, sin ver al Pokémon siquiera.

Unos minutos después los tres salen del Laboratorio, al hacerlo, un fotógrafo les hace una foto. Rojo esta delante haciendo el gesto de lanzar la Pokeball, mientras que Crash esta a su derecha con Meleon en su hombro derecho y Ginny a su lado izquierdo con Purrit también en el hombro derecho. De repente un Pokémon gigante aparece volando por encima del laboratorio, no se puede ver que Pokémon es, ya que en un segundo a desaparecido por el horizonte. El fotógrafo intenta hacerle una fotografía, pero esto es lo sale.

El Profesor Ansley al ver esa imagen se sorprende.  
-Nunca había visto ese Pokémon antes, no sé porqué, pero me da mala espina…  
-¿Porqué Profesor?-Pregunta Crash.  
-Porque… -antes de acabar la frase Rojo le corta y dice:  
-Yo ya he vivido esto antes, en Johto, Ho-oh apareció volando encima de mí, en Sinnoh Giratina, en Teselia Zekrom y en Kalos Yvetal. Ya no me sorprende…  
-Oh, Rojo, tu sabes mucho de Pokémon ¿no?-Preguntó Ginny.  
-Claro que si, llevo 10 años dando vueltas por el mundo, estoy aburrido de dar tumbos sin ton ni son…  
-Claro…-dice Crash mientras piensa que Rojo querrá coger sus viejos Pokémon.  
-¡No te metas!-grita Rojo con ira.  
-Tranquilo Rojo. Déjale en paz.-Dice intentando tranquilizar a Rojo.-¿Le defiendes? Bah, ninguno de los dos servis para nada…-Contesta Rojo.  
-Oye chulito, ¡eso no es verdad! - Grita Crash totalmente enfadado.  
-Ah… Pues demuéstramelo, ¡combate contra mi! - Le contesta Rojo.

Unos minutos después, cerca del Laboratorio, Rojo y Crash empiezan su combate. Primero Rojo saca a Finflix y justo después Crash saca a Meleon.

Melelon

Finflix

Los dos Pokémon se miran fijamente y Ginny grita:  
-¡Que empiece el combate!-unos niños de los alrededores, la escuchan gritar y se acercan a ver el combate.  
-¡Finflix usa Placaje!-grita Rojo, Finflix tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero ataca certeramente.  
-Meleon, ¡Esquivalo y Corte!-Meleon, esquiva el golpe, pero se queda mirando a Crash.-¡Meleon Corte! ¡Corte!  
-¿Corte?-Dice Rojo y suelta una carcajada irónica.-Tu Meleon no tiene ese movimiento, tendrías que estudiar antes de nada.  
-Grr…-Crash gruñe.-Pues… ¡Meleon Placaje!-Meleon se avalanza contra Finflix, pero él lo esquiva.  
-Vamos a acabar ya con esto… ¡Finflix Pistola Agua!-Finflix se prepara, y de repente lanza un potente chorro de agua que acaba debilitando a Meleon. -Finflix vuelve.  
-Gr…-Crash sigue gruñendo- Meleon vuelve…  
-Mi Pikachu te hubiera dejado en ridículo…  
-Pe-pero no… No puede ser…  
-Mañana te volveré a retar, a ver si puedes controlar a tus Pokémon…-Dice Rojo mientras se va caminando.  
-Crash, vamos corriendo al Centro Pokémon, tu Meleon no está bien…-Dice Ginny preocupada por Meleon.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
¡Debe ser mío!

09:40 Oregón 15 Marzo 2006  
En unos minutos ya están en el Centro Pokémon del pueblo, ya que no esta muy lejos de donde combatieron Crash y Rojo. Al entrar ven que la Enfermera no esta, es muy raro, porque se supone que siempre esta en recepción, o curando a algún Pokémon. En ese momento entra un Agente de Policía diciendo:  
-Unos Pokémon de Agua se han escapado del Laboratorio del Profesor. Son un Wooper y un Salatad.  
-¿Cómo ha pasado?-Le pregunta Crash exaltado.  
-Se ve que han roto las barreras de energía que rodeaban…puf.-empieza a decir mientras se le suelta una pequeña risa.- La puerta del laboratorio…  
-Pero… Entonces no es muy grave.-Dice Ginny.  
-Ya sé, ja ja ja.-Empieza a reírse.-Bueno, era por si querían capturarlos o algo.  
-¡Esta es mi oportunidad para capturar mi primer Pokémon!-Grita Crash.  
-Pues claro ¡Me pido a Wooper!-dice un niño que aparece detrás del mostrador.  
-Vale, pues Salatad… ¡Debe ser mío!-dice Crash intentando salir del Centro Pokémon.  
-¡Crash! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tu Meleon no esta curado!-Grita Ginny.  
-Es cierto… Pero tengo que conseguir uno de esos Pokémon.-Reacciona Crash y se gira.  
-No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo unos Revivir de Ciudad Arenas,-dice el niño que empieza a sacar algo de su bolsa,- también tengo una Poción de la tienda de aquí al lado.  
-Chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunta Ginny.  
-Me llamo Samu.-Responde- ¿y tú?  
-Yo me llamo Ginny y este de aquí, a mi lado, es Crash.  
-Hola Crash, hola Ginny, siento llegar tarde, fuí a comprar medicinas a la tienda de al lado, pero no quedaban y tuve que ir a buscarlas yo misma a la Ruta 1.-Explica la Enfermera al entrar repentinamente por detrás de Crash y Ginny.

Crash le da su Meleon a la Enfermera para que lo cure y lo deje recuperado para conseguir el Salatad. Ella le explica que no es muy grave, solo con un Revivir y una Poción estará como nuevo.  
-Yo ya le estaba dándole un Revivir.-Dice Samu.  
-No hace falta chaval, yo tengo medicinas que hacen el mismo efecto y son más saludables.-Dice la Enfermera.  
-Gracias Enfermera por sanar a mi Meleon.

La Enfermera se lleva a Meleon y lo tumba en una camilla. Ella le tritura unas hojas medicinales de las que había recogido anteriormente. También tritura unas Raíces Curativas y las mezcla con las hojas. Justo después se lo da de beber a Meleon. Meleon se despierta, pero tiene heridas en la espalda y en las patitas. La Enfermera le va echando una poca cantidad de Poción por las heridas hasta que se le van completamente. Unos minutos después Meleon sale como nuevo. Crash esta muy contento.

10:00 Oregón 15 Marzo 2006  
Al salir del Centro Pokémon ven a lo lejos, en la sauna, al Wooper y al Salatad. Samu y Crash empiezan a correr, al llegar, ven a Rojo y a una chica con él. Están Peleando contra los dos Pokémon. Crash indignado grita:

-¡Debe ser mío!

Los dos Pokémon le miran y salen corriendo hacia la Ruta 1.  
-Mira lo que has hecho, has mandado a los Pokémon huyendo de este Pueblo, y lo que necesitamos es que vuelvan al Laboratorio del Profesor Ansley. -Dice Rojo intentando calmarse.  
-Ahora mi abuelo se va a enfadar aún más…-dice la chica que estaba al lado de Rojo.  
-Lo siento-pide perdón Crash mientras empieza a correr dirección la Ruta 1.  
-Espera Crash, ¡es muy peligroso para nosotros salir aún!-grita Ginny, pero Crash no la oye y sigue corriendo.

10:05 Oregón 15 Marzo 2006  
Después de unos minutos corriendo detrás de los dos Pokémon, sin haber llegado aún a la Ruta 1, Wooper y Salatad se paran y miran a Crash. Rojo aparece corriendo por detrás y dice:  
-Los has pillado, venga demuéstrame cómo vas a capturar a uno sin Pokeballs.

-Muy fácil…-empieza a decir Crash mirando a todos los lados.  
-A ver que hace…

Un segundo después aparece Samu, desde un árbol. Se deja caer detrás de los Pokémon, con Púas Tóxicas que en el camino había recogido de un Spidox que pasó por delante suyo. Entonces, lanza las púas debajo de los Pokémon para debilitarlos un poco. Entonces saca a su Pokémon Moonky.  
-¡Moonky usa Día de pago!-Moonky empieza a tirar monedas, junto con una Pokéball.

Las monedas le hacen un poco de daño a los Pokémon, y el Wooper feliz de poder jugar le devuelve el golpe con una Pistola Agua. La Pokéball sale disparada por los aires cayendo delante de Crash. Crash se agacha, la coje y Samu grita:  
-¡Crash lánzala al Salatad cuando Moonky deje de disparar monedas!  
-¡De acuerdo!-Le responde Crash, con ganas, mientras Ginny aparece corriendo.

Moonky no esta mucho tiempo más lanzando monedas. Cuando acaba, Crash lanza la Pokeball, pero Salatad la esquiva, Samu, la recoge sin pisar las Púas Tóxicas. Y se la vuelve a pasar a Crash. Lo vuelve a intentar, y otra vez lo esquiva. Crash cabreado saca a Meleon:  
-Meleon, adelante, ¡usa Placaje sin tocar las púas!

Meleon empieza a mirar las púas y a Salatad. En unos segundos se lanza contra él. Lo deja muy debil. Casi debilitado por las Púas, Salatad lanza su ataque Burbuja. Meleon lo esquiva y Crash lanza la Pokeball.


End file.
